


Hold

by sssammich



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Complete, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssammich/pseuds/sssammich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heather doesn't let go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the hand kiss during the Glee Live Tour.

The first time Heather kisses Naya’s hand, it’s because Naya’s hand was trembling from nerves during rehearsals just before the tour. It’s the last couple of days before they head out and everyone is a ball of nerves and excitement.  
  
Heather knows how intense this tour is. But she also knows how important it is for Naya, getting to sing a solo in front of thousands of people. That’s always been one of her dreams and she’s going to be the very best friend to make sure that everything goes right.  
  
When Naya sings the last note, they walk towards each other to bow down in front of where their audience would be. Heather casually takes Naya’s hand in front of her as they dip their head down. She automatically cradles it in her own hand before realizing that it’s trembling. So she holds it closer to her, giving it a soft peck and caressing it. She wants Naya to know she’s right there with her, every step of the way. She pats it again for good measure when they stand back up.  
  
They get the clearance and they start to walk backstage so the rest of the group can rehearse their own part.  
  
“Thanks,” Naya says just as she takes her water bottle and unscrews the cap. Heather gulps the rest of her water before answering.  
  
She shrugs and lightly taps her on the arm with her fist, offering a smile. She follows Naya as she walks to the wall to take a breather. When they sit down, their backs to the wall, Naya looks at her, drumming her fingers on her water bottle. “That was a good rehearsal.”  
  
“That was an amazing rehearsal. We’ll totally kill it.”  
  
Heather reassures her because she knows that Naya’s worried and anxious. She’s performed before, but she’s always had Mark and Amber as crutches vocally. But now, it’s a solo with no one else but her. Heather wholeheartedly believes that she can do it; she has so much faith in her. So instead of letting Naya worry more, she does her best to ease the anxiety. “You’ll do great. I know it.”  
  
Naya sheepishly looks away before laughing a little, a nervous laugh that she sometimes get when she’s feeling silly. “I hope so.”  
  
Heather places a hand on her arm and squeezes it. “I know so.”  
  
+  
  
Heather holds Naya’s hand before they walk out onto the stage. She gives it one final squeeze before releasing it and getting cued to take their place.  
  
The music starts and they begin to move to their bodies; Naya starts to sing.  
  
It’s one of Heather’s favorite performances. It’s playful and light and she gets to dance with Naya and Harry. They’re all in their element and they’re vaguely aware of the screaming fans. She makes eye contact with Naya and she knows that they’re all just performing. At least that’s what she tells herself.  
  
It’s hard to think otherwise when Naya is singing lyrics of coming over and she’s beckoning her with a finger, staring directly at her. She knows there are thousands of people around her watching their every move.  
  
She can’t think about anything else but swaying her hips and dancing towards Naya. It’s not supposed to be this easy, but it is and it’s the best feeling in the world. Her movements are second nature and for those few seconds that she’s moving towards Naya, she doesn’t hear anything but Naya’s voice.  
  
Time slows down for Heather. She’s suddenly acutely aware of her labored breathing and the rapid pulse in her ears. Her eyes never once leave Naya.  
  
When Naya slaps her on the ass, time picks right back up again and she’s aware of where she is. Naya moves on to a different part of the stage and everything’s the same again.  
  
For a few seconds, in front of thousands of people, Heather finds herself falling for her best friend all over again.  
  
The song ends and she hears nothing but thunderous applause. Heather’s heart swells with pride for the three of them. They take their place in the middle of the stage and bow to thousands of adoring fans.  
  
It’s one of the most exhilarating feelings she’s ever experienced and she knows that Harry and Naya definitely feel the same. But it doesn’t compare, not when one glance from Naya makes her come undone like nothing else ever has. So when Naya extends her hand, Heather doesn’t think twice. She takes it and holds it with both of hers. As Harry and Naya take their bows, Heather brings her head down and places a soft kiss on her hand.  
  
Naya squeezes her hand and tightens her grip.  
  
Heather doesn’t let go.  
  
They stand back up and Naya looks at her, a giant smile still in her face. She smiles right back, her cheeks and ears burning. The three of them wave to the fans excitedly and before walking offstage.  
  
Her ears are still ringing from the fans when they get behind the curtains. A bunch of people backstage hurry towards them and congratulates them for doing such a great job. They accept all of the hugs and all of the praises, adrenaline still coursing through their veins.  
  
When everyone walks away, Naya squeals in delight and tackle hugs Heather. “Ahhh! That was so great! You and Harry were so amazing out there.”  
  
“What about you? I told you you’d rock it,” Heather says with a laugh when Naya pulls herself back a little.  
  
Naya’s face softens and she sighs contentedly, looking up at her.  
  
“I can do this forever,” Naya says, giving her another hug.  
  
Heather wraps her arms around her and holds her wishing that they can do this forever, together.  
  
“I know you can.”


End file.
